Bolinger Week 2013
by FlashWally22
Summary: Here is my contribution to Evilfuzzy's Bolinger week!
1. Slip

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of Nov 10th through November 17th is a fantastic week for the crack pairing Ginger x Bolin. I've got to see some interesting stories from EvilFuzzy9 and take pleasure in their creating of this week. And without further ado, here is my first contribution to the series. I really didn't get a lot out of this prompt. So, please forgive me.  
_

**Prompt: Slip  
**

Bolin and Ginger sat in a pair of chairs nicely dressed. Bolin wore a dark green long sleeve jacket with copper buttons. Along the seems was copper color thread making him look very stylish. His pants were the same way with three copper going to the back where there was a circular holster with two earth discs inside.

Ginger sat wearing a blue dress with a choker of light blue. Under her dress she wore a quarter sleeve shirt of light blue thus disguising her bosom flesh, but still displaying her cleavage thanks to the low cut dress. A slit was up the right side of the dresses three quarter long skirt and upon her legs were light blue panty hoes. She smiled at the radio personality, Spear Kaze.

Spear Kaze was a young man in his mid 20's with green dyed hair brushed back and brown eyes. He wore a red jacket with gold buttons. His pants were red with gold seems and trim. He wore a pair of glasses with a gold watch.

He then asked the pair, "So, how does it feel to be the first mover personalities in history? Some of the populous call you stars."

Bolin then answered the man saying with a grin into the mic, "Well, it does suit the sparkle in my eyes."

Ginger then said in her ever professional manner, "Well it does match my radiance."

Spear then commented, "Yes, so have I and the paparazi noticed. Which begs the question, you and Bolin have been dating for a year and six months. But, some of the photographs that have been taken show something of possible interest. Are you perhaps pregnant?"

Both of the people that were a couple said, "No."

Spear then said to them baitingly, "Why that seemed well rehearsed. Are you sure? Cause my sources say other wise, such a doctor Julick of the Northern Water Tribe."

Bolin then to the man, "Dude, the woman is a woman, if anyone would know anything about pregnancy. I think it would be her. And I'd take her answer any day of the week."

Spear then said to Bolin, "Ah, you'd be right usually. If it wasn't for this signed document that Ginger signed that shows a reason for visit that she was worried about pregnancy."

Ginger then yelled angrily, "That snake worm! He not only spilled the beans, but also handed over documents! What happened to doctor patient confidentiality?"

Spear grinned as he pointed and exclaimed, "Ah so it is true."

Ginger then growled and asked him, "Did you plan on my slipping my tongue you no good weasel snake?"

Spear then shrugged his shoulders as he said to her, "Do what you have to for money and what not."

Ginger then said darkly instructing her lover, "Bolin, **_slip_** him."

She got up as Bolin then said to him, "You asked for it."

Spear then replied to him sarcastically, "Actually I didn't."

Then there was a scream on the radio followed by a moan as Spear signed off, "This is Spear Kaze of radio station 74.5 and good night."


	2. Coterminous

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of Nov 10th through November 17th is a fantastic week for the crack pairing Ginger x Bolin. I've got to see some interesting stories from EvilFuzzy9 and take pleasure in their creating of this week. And without further ado, here is my first contribution to the series. I really didn't get a lot out of this prompt. So, please forgive me.  
_

**Prompt: Coterminous  
**

_Ginger and Bolin were nearly everywhere together as they were doing the scenes. They went into the lunch hall together, set, heck they even had the same changing room only separated by a changing wall._

_Bolin was currently reciting his lines while pacing in front of the movie set while Ginger was letting the make up artist do their thing. __Bolin then walked right in the way of the light that allowed the make up artist to do her job. _

_This close space discracted her and the face that the make up artist put a mirror beside Ginger's head for 'purposes' allowed her to see Bolin's built abs. The make up artist accidentally put on too much blue eye make up. Varrick then shouted startling everyone, "Scene people scene!"_

_Everyone leaped to the set as Varrick was not paying attention. Immediately the make up artist saw her mistake, but decided she needed this job. So, she kept her trap shut. Varrick then asked as the scene was going, "Zhu Li is Ginger supposed to look that way?"_

_Zhu Li looked to the make up artist who smiled and gave a thumbs up. Zhu Li then told Varrick that all was good as the scene went on. By the end of the day both actors were tired as Bolin then went up to Ginger, "Hey, want a cup of coffee?"_

_Ginger looked at him and then went on to do a cup. The two had tremendous laughs and drank the coffee as well as ate little fire nation scones. When the sun was done doing it's job the two went to her place as he dropped her off from his new satomobile that he bought in green with gold from Asami. _

_Ginger went by a mirror as she gasped. She thought that she looked hideous! But, then she realized that perhaps Bolin didn't notice. But, how was that possible, sure he was a fool. But, he wasn't blind. So, did that mean that he genuinely liked her for who she was and not her looks? She guessed there was only one way to find out. And that was to ask him out tomorrow after work. __And with that she cleaned herself up with a smile on her lips._


	3. Glitz and Glamour

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of Nov 10th through November 17th is a fantastic week for the crack pairing Ginger x Bolin. I've got to see some interesting stories from EvilFuzzy9 and take pleasure in their creating of this week. And without further ado, here is my first contribution to the series. I really didn't get a lot out of this prompt. So, please forgive me. I forgot to update yesterday with all these college homework assignments. So, today I add two chapters for the price of one!  
_

**Prompt: Glitz and Glamour  
**

Bolin was reading one of the tabloids as he saw the impromptu kiss that was on the set. Some how there was an under cover paparazi on the set that took a pic of the scene. Usually the Paparazi was busy with the lesbian rumors of the Red Sand Rabaroos. But, now with the mover stars they searched for Bolin and Ginger.

Bolin was both happy and mad, sure he was a famous star now that Paparazi got a pic of him. Some considered it to be the true test of being famous was to see if you could get a pic by the Paparazi. But, was it worth it he wondered? Ginger was terribly distraught about this, she was used to the camera, but on her terms.

Bolin then decided that her tears were not the price to pay for being famous. Bolin wrapped a green cloth around the lower half of his face as he went into the paparazi studio. He earth bent a storm as he shouted at them, "BOLIN IS EVIL FOR FORCING HIMSELF ON THAT GIRL! LEAVE GINGER OUT OF THIS!"

Bolin left before the cops could get there as he snuck out the back. He walked down the streets until he saw Ginger waiting at his house. She looked a face of new emotion as she then saw him walk up. She then said to him with her nose slightly elevated, "The Noodlery Friday night at 7, be there."

She then walked off as Bolin was left confused. Why would she ask him out?


	4. Shape

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of Nov 10th through November 17th is a fantastic week for the crack pairing Ginger x Bolin. I've got to see some interesting stories from EvilFuzzy9 and take pleasure in their creating of this week. And without further ado, here is my first contribution to the series. I really didn't get a lot out of this prompt. So, please forgive me. I forgot to update yesterday with all these college homework assignments. So, today I add two chapters for the price of one!  
_

**Prompt: Shape  
**

_Bolin was walking as he looked at his hand and moved it in a gripping manner. He then said to himself, "Who did I touch that night? I got slapped pretty hard."_

_Bolin walked to the Red Sand Rabaroos apartment as he knocked without his gripping hand. The door opened as Adi smiled at him as she said to him, "Hey Bolin, how's it going?"_

_Suddenly she felt her bosom be grabbed as she looked down and blushed seeing his hand on her bosom. She then asked him, "Bo, what are you doing?"_

_Bolin gripped his free hand as he said with a comparison grip, "Not big enough."_

_Adi's face darkened as she said to him in a low growl, "Not big enough!"  
_

_Fire was shot out as Bolin leaped and landed on a mound of sand after earth bending it. Adi shouted as she ran up to the rail, "BOLIN YOU DUCKASS!"_

_Bolin walked still making a gripping motion with the left hand as he looked at it. He then thought and said, "Korra's pretty big, but she's not here. So, maybe Asami! That's it!"_

_Bolin ran as he went to the Future Industries. He arrived as he walked inside and went straight for Asami's office. He opened the door as Asami looked up to greet Bolin, "Hey, Bo how are you doing?"_

_Bolin immediately tried to do a comparison as he muttered, "Not round enough."_

_Asami then said with clenched teeth, "Bolin, run the fuck out of here now."_

_Bender security tried to apprehend him as he ran out and two doors were now needing replacement. Bolin just could think of who would do this as he went to the __local Jasmine Dragon__.__Honoka, the female probender from the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards. She was dressed in a green kimono with yellow brown trim and all silk with a dragon print. The obi was yellow brown and the menus she was holding were Jasmine Dragon menus of the worlds largest franchise restaurant._

_Bolin walked in as Honoka smiled at him and said to him, "Hey, Bolin a table for one?"_

_Bolin grabbed at her bosom as she teetered on whether or not she should fry him and burn him. He then made a comparison as he said more to himself than anyone else, "Not this fake."_

_Honoka then snapped her head as she breathed out fire, oh she was going to fry him! Bolin ran out as fire burst through several windows as he ran across town. _

_Bolin finally was about to give up until he tripped on a rock. He then fell and tried to grab onto something. He did and grabbed hard as he then pulled himself up and said recognizing the grab, "Eureka, these are the boobs I felt that night!"_

_Bolin looked to see who the woman was as he saw it was Ginger. Her brow was snapping as she then said with a punch to his face, "ONCE WASN'T ENOUGH YOU PERVERT!"_

_Ginger walked away with a blush as she said to herself, "And to think I was going to forgive him."_


	5. Prestidigitation

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of Nov 10th through November 17th is a fantastic week for the crack pairing Ginger x Bolin. I've got to see some interesting stories from EvilFuzzy9 and take pleasure in their creating of this week. And without further ado, here is my contribution to the series. I really didn't get a lot out of this prompt. So, please forgive me. I also have had a lot of pressure from school on to finishing certain assignments on time and while writing is important to me. It is not my most important item on the list.  
_

**Prompt: Prestidigitation **

Bolin stood at the top of a tight rope line as he had three earth discs being juggled. He walked across the line as Pabu was leaping from each disc while tossing up small treats. The treats flew down to Bolin as he ate them blind folded. Below him was no net and he walked while juggling.

Bolin then heard the whistle as he began to 'panic'. Bolin fell back as he pushed off the rope just ever so lightly to maintain the illusion of the fall. Bolin screamed as his beat his arms as if trying to fly. The discs flew around him like a ring around a planet. Pabu leaped and canon balled on Bolin's gut as the discs crossed on his limbs. They turned to sand as he pulled in his limbs and pulled a string by his collar.

As the discs now flew away the audience gasped or screamed at the missing of his limbs. He fell and hit the ground with a giant cloud of dust. From the dust walked Bolin as he bowed to the audience who clapped. Bolin grinned as he pulled off the blind fold and spiraled it around him as the blind fold unfolded into a brown ribbon. And crystals sewn on it allowed his earth bending to spin so fast that when he pulled up the door and went underground it looked like he vanished leaving the audience in a standing applause.

Bolin walked as he went into a small changing room and changed into his regular cloths. Varrick came out as he said to Bolin, "Bolin, where are you going the performers are about to take their bow."

Bolin grinned as he pulled on his jacket's lapels, "Sorry, Varrick I have dinner reservations."

Bolin then went out side as he hopped into his satomobile and took off. Bolin pulled up to a large house as he got out. He walked up to the door as he pressed the door bell. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Ginger in one of her finest dresses. Bolin then clapped his hand as his rock gloves broke apart and became a bouquet of stone made flowers in different colors of red and blue.

Smiling Ginger accepted them as they went to the car and she sat down with the seat belt being pulled on. The pair went off into the moon rise and to have a night on the town.


	6. Pomposity

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of Nov 10th through November 17th is a fantastic week for the crack pairing Ginger x Bolin. I've got to see some interesting stories from EvilFuzzy9 and take pleasure in their creating of this week. And without further ado, here is my contribution to the series. I really didn't get a lot out of this prompt. So, please forgive me. I also have had a lot of pressure from school on to finishing certain assignments on time and while writing is important to me. It is not my most important item on the list. I went with Mako as the main character on this one because it just felt right. I could never really write a pompous Bolin.  
_

**Prompt: Pomposity **

Mako couldn't believe it there was Bolin sitting at the big table in the restaurant with the biggest aristicrats of the city. And with a girlfriend and Asami was sitting with Korra. Not only was he dumped by Korra, but Asami wouldn't take him back either. And Bolin had Ginger on his arm from his recent stunt. Mako just chuck it up that Bolin had the right idea, make it clear to the girl you like. That you like them and no one else, don't have more room in your heart that you can not afford.

Mako walked down the streets of Republic city as he saw the satomobile of the president driving to the restaurant. No doubt to join his savior in dinner and what did he get? A pat on the shoulder and making detective. Bolin could be really pompous sometimes, but Mako guessed that he probably deserved it with what stunts he recently pulled off. He got the girl, the fame, the glory and the money. Bolin would always be his brother and no matter how pompous.


End file.
